End of a Dream
Enclosed are text transmissions sent by an Insurrectionist fighter during the UNSC counteroffensive on Talitsa, October 2558. ---- Sonia, I’m so sorry things ended the way they did. I didn’t mean all those things I said back when you left. That doesn’t make them right, but I want you to know that if I could take them back, I would. It was just too much. To have you abandon the cause just as everything started to fall apart. It was just one more dream I had to watch die and I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry. Third Fleet’s line broke yesterday night. I hope you made it off Talitsa and out of the system before the UNSC task force arrived. What’s left of the fleet is scattering across the hemisphere to support our ground forces. Orders from above are to pull out of the cities and prepare to hit the UNSC troops at their landing zones. I know our chances aren’t good, but we’ve had time to prepare for this. We took Talitsa from Earth. Now we must defend it. Venter returned from headquarters this morning. I couldn’t bear to tell him that you left after all this time, but I think he knew anyway. We’ve had a lot of people leave since news of the Talitsa counterattack came down. But he’s still confident, more confident than I’ve seen him in years. His confidence makes the rest of us think we can actually do this. It’s always been like that, from the time I was a girl on Mamore. The defense begins tomorrow. We will prove you wrong. We can win this. Auina Sonia, Our line couldn’t hold. It was Mamore all over again. The Earth troops had armor, mechs, air support, everything. They shrugged off everything we threw at them and pounded our positions into nothing. By the end of the first day, two assault groups were completely wiped out. Venter led us into the hills, and now every day is a slog of marching. We march. We set up artillery pieces to fire a few rounds, then shelter from the hellfire they send in response. Those of us who survive get up and march again. I remember when we conquered this planet. Back then, we had the armor and the artillery, the orbital assets and air support. The colonial troops were the ones driven into the hills as we took the cities. You were with us then. Do you remember the parade they held for us in Talitsa city? That night we watched the stars together and you said that maybe we could make a new life here. But that new life is gone. This is the old life, a life of retreating and hiding like rats. I’ve seen this all before. Venter has seen it even more times than me. He fights on, getting transmissions, orders, from somewhere even though headquarters fell weeks ago. It’s always been like this. He gets his orders from above and we carry them out. So many of have died for those shadowy orders. He carries those deaths with him always. I am glad you are not one of them. Auina I don’t know if Sonia is even getting these. I hope you are. But I doubt it. You ONI spooks intercepting these transmissions, please let them go on to their destination. Edit them if you have to. Turn them into pro-UNSC rants, make them propaganda pieces, but please just let Sonia know that I’m still alive. That I’m always thinking of her. Venter received some news today. I don’t know what it was, but it crushed whatever hope of victory he had left. He gathered us all together and said that anyone who wants to surrender could leave. Anyone who tries deserting after that point would be shot. Half of our troops left. They left just like you did. But I stayed. What choice did I have? Three more soldiers were caught trying to slip away two days later. Venter shot all three of them himself. Time was, he’d have one of the younger recruits do it to toughen them up. You never approved of that, did you? Now he does all the executions himself. I was twelve years old when I first saw Venter. He and his company found me sitting in the rubble outside what was left of my house on Mamore. Some of his troops offered me food. He offered me a rifle. I’ve followed him ever since and never regretted it, even now. Except once. Except when you left and I couldn’t bring myself to follow. Auina Sonia, The battle is approaching its end. I suppose it ended weeks ago, but we fought on anyway. Venter gathered up what forces he could, uniting us all in a final push of resistance. But our artillery is spent. The snow closes in on us. Those the UNSC doesn’t kill will freeze to death. We have only our rifles, and there is no more ammunition, no more water. Venter ordered a general attack across all sectors. Every one of us will attack Talitsa City, where it all began. We all know it’s a useless gesture, but we’d rather fight then give ourselves up or let the cold take us. Even now he’s looking out towards the horizon, towards the field where we’ll fight one last time. Everyone has deserted him. Everyone has left us to die here amidst our failures. Venter amidst the failed rebellion. Me amidst my failure with you. Maybe we were always on the wrong side. Maybe we deserve this. Our happy dream is over. Tomorrow I will attack alongside my comrades and hopefully take some oonskies with me. I couldn’t abandon them. Not even for you. I’m sorry. I am sorry I was so cruel to you. This is the end for me, but I hope you have a long and happy life. I gave myself to the Insurrection that day on Mamore. But I’m glad I met you. I am glad you left. I go to my death thinking of you. Auina